edfandomcom-20200215-history
Will Work for Ed
"Will Work for Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 3 and the 61st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that Rolf is looking for some help. Eddy convinces Ed to work for Rolf on his farm in order to make money for jawbreakers. Plot Once again, the Eds are flat broke, but this time their pain is worse than usual as this is the time of year that the candy store holds a three-for-one jawbreaker sale, and all they can do is mournfully look into the store at the piles of delicious jawbreakers that they could get if they only had a quarter. Just then, Kevin exits the store with his purchase of three jawbreakers, and Eddy instantly formulates a scheme. He quickly tells Kevin that Nazz is skydiving in a bikini, and swaps pants when Kevin looks up. Once Kevin leaves, Eddy joyfully takes the jawbreaker from Kevin's pants and prepares to eat only to be met by a haymaker from Kevin, who has come back for his stuff. Eddy flies out of Kevin's pants, leaving behind his ill-gotten jawbreaker and his dignity. When Eddy lands, he comes down by a light pole. Rolf comes by with a stack of fliers, sets them on Eddy's rump, and proceeds to nail one to the pole before taking most of his stack away, leaving a single sheet lying on top of Eddy's underwear. Ed and Edd find their downed friend, and Ed asks about what he perceives to be a diaper; Edd reads the sheet and finds out that Rolf needs a hired hand. Hearing this and knowing that there must be cash in the deal, Eddy immediately gets up and goes after Rolf. Although Rolf initially refuses, Eddy says that the employee he's offering is Ed, and after a short inspection, Rolf hires Ed and tells him to come to his house in an hour. Edd and Eddy laugh giddily with Ed joining in. The Eds then head over to Ed's house, where Edd fixes his friend a bowl of organic oatmeal to give him some energy to start his workday while Eddy paces the floor gleefully. Edd is happy with Ed, as he's about to carve his niche in the world, and while Edd rambles on about the working man, Ed tosses his horrid-tasting oatmeal away and gets ready to go. Edd hands Ed a lunch, but tells him to take no more than a one hour break, and fixes Ed's clothes and hair. Edd and Eddy then happily watch as Ed sets off to go to work, but Edd's contentment vanishes when he sees that Ed is actually going to try to drive a car to work, and he runs over to stop his friend stating that he's too young. When Ed arrives at his workplace, Rolf immediately dresses his new nincompoop down for not using the nincompoop entrance. Ed does as commanded and enters the backyard, where Rolf strips him of his tie, his haircut, and most of his clothes before throwing some mud on Ed's undershirt for color and giving Ed a pair of work boots. For these boots, he'll have to deduct Ed's pay, a transaction that makes Eddy (who is hiding with Edd) scream. Hearing this, Rolf looks up and yells "Are you going to cry?!" at Ed, but Ed is perfectly fine with the deal. Rolf then takes Ed into the shed. Edd attempts to restrain Eddy, who is furious about the deduction. Inside the shed is a veritable mountain of spuds. Rolf yells at Ed to peel them, and Ed attempts to use his thumbnails on a potato, only for Rolf to slap him and give him a tool to do the job. The rental fee for this tool is deducted from his pay, which further enrages Eddy. Ed then attempts to use the peeler and gets a sliver of skin off, only to be yelled at by Rolf again because there is, according to him, too much waste on the peel. Rolf makes another pay deduction which makes Eddy yell "WHAT?!" again. Rolf hears him but has other things to do, however, and he exits the shed, telling Ed that he has to peel all the potatoes by the time Rolf gets back or he will be fired. As soon as Rolf leaves, Ed's friends enter the shed. When Eddy learns about the precarious situation Ed is in, he ropes Edd into helping, and Edd pulls out a hairpin that he welds into a more efficient potato peeler. Eddy doesn't think that this will work fast enough for them to peel all the potatoes, so Edd looks around and starts constructing a machine for them to peel the potatoes. When Rolf comes back, he is amazed at the size and scope of the invention, but he soon notices Ed's helpers, and he angrily states that no visitors are allowed, slapping down another pay deduction. This elicits another annoyed complaint from Eddy, who shows Rolf what they have done to the potatoes: they have been cut into french fries. Rolf sees this as sacrilege and gives Ed another pay deduction. Eddy complains that he can't do that. Rolf reminds Eddy that he's the one who makes the rules and therefore can do that before beckoning Ed onwards for more work. Eddy tries to get Ed to stay but he reluctantly lets go of his friend when Rolf threatens not to pay up at all. Eddy is still upset, however, and to this end he stages a strike outside of Rolf's house. Most of the kids gather to watch, and confused by this, Kevin decides to go ask Rolf what's going on. When he tries to cross the picket line, however, Eddy stops him, and Nazz surprisingly sides with Eddy, as he is protected under the Workers Rights Act. Seeing that there isn't going to be a fight, the kids leave, and Eddy returns to picketing. Edd isn't happy with Eddy's abrasive style of confrontation, and decides that what the confrontation really needs is a mediator. To this end, he goes up to Rolf's door and, when Rolf lets him in, Eddy's interest is peaked. Eddy then heads over to the window and eavesdrops on the debate. Soon, though, the dispute is over, and Rolf, Edd, and Ed leave the house happily as Edd was able to make a deal with Rolf. What's really interesting to Eddy, however, is the fact that Rolf has given a jawbreaker to both Ed and Edd, and he's the first in line to ask for one as well. Seeing this, Rolf sighs and decides to cut Eddy in on the deal he made with Edd. Later that day, the deal Rolf and Edd worked out is revealed: Ed has been promoted to a supervisory position and given the title of Turkey Eyes, while Edd and Eddy have taken over Ed’s position as nincompoop. When Rolf asks for a report on their progress, Ed tells him that Edd is a good worker he’s got no problems with. However, Ed informs Rolf he has been having trouble with Eddy who, unsurprisingly, is a sad sack who is not very productive. This is underlined when an angry rooster starts chasing Eddy, who runs from it. When Ed calls Eddy a nincompoop at the same time as Rolf, Rolf realizes that his protege has learned well and leaves. With Rolf gone, Eddy runs from the angry fowl while Ed merely laughs and deducts his friend's pay for being a nincompoop. Trivia *'Goofs': **Kevin is seen buying jawbreakers from the sale at the Candy Store. Strangely, he has a garage full of free jawbreakers, and would have no reason to make such a purchase. **When Edd shows off the french fry machine to Rolf, over a dozen peeled potatoes can be seen coming out of the spout, even though Ed only put in the last four. *Edd seems to wear hairpins, as he took one out from under his hat. *Eddy is chased by the same chicken from "Button Yer Ed." *The word "sloot" ("tools" spelled backwards) is written on Rolf's tool box. *There are several sticks of dynamite and a detonation box inside Rolf's shed. It is unknown why he would own dynamite, or what use he might have for it. *Nazz is highly knowledgeable in the field of labor laws, stating that "Babysitters have to know this stuff." It is possible that this was a reference to when she babysat Eddy in "To Sir with Ed." *Four lines from previous episodes are used in this episode. **"You have broken the trust of a son of a shepherd!" Rolf in "Key to My Ed". **"Eggs, eggs, eggs, eggs" Ed in "Who, What, Where, Ed" and "Rambling Ed". **"Tell me a story" Ed in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?". **"As I was saying..." Edd in "Cry Ed". *At the beginning, when the Eds were looking through the Candy Store window, a sign above the lollipops read "Cheaper by the Doz." This is a reference to the 1950 movie Cheaper by the Dozen. Video See also *Work For Rolf *French Fry Machine Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes